bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Warrior Liomerg
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61126 |no = 1620 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 45 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 82 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 55 |movespeed_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 3 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 19, 24, 29, 34, 39, 44, 49 |normal_distribute = 22, 13, 13, 13, 13, 13, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 19, 24, 29, 34, 39, 44, 49, 54, 59, 64, 69 |bb_distribute = 15, 11, 10, 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 19, 23, 27, 31, 35, 39, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 63, 67, 71 |sbb_distribute = 13, 10, 10, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |ubb_distribute = 13, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Disciple Liomerg. His dedication to Barion as leader of the dragon demon clan heightened following his sister's disappearance. Liomerg fought a series of pitched battles against Summoners who opposed his master. This was interrupted when Barion's power was stolen by a scheming demon and Liomerg vanished to pursue the thief. Liomerg is believed to have entered into some sort of secret compact with an upper-level diplomat from the Elgaia Federation after this point, but the details of the matter remain unclear. |summon = This technique you used to call me... That is human summoning? I'm fairly certain Lord Karl uses it, too. |fusion = If you're so bored as to strengthen a dragon demon like me, why not train yourself instead? You insufferable fools... |evolution = I have no intention of working with humans. But given that you claim you are ready for what comes next, I will let you try... |hp_base = 5330 |atk_base = 2310 |def_base = 1960 |rec_base = 1780 |hp_lord = 6970 |atk_lord = 2860 |def_lord = 2450 |rec_lord = 2220 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Enchanted Dragon Scales |lsdescription = 45% boost to Atk, max HP, adds Fire element to attack, 80% boost to Spark damage & adds probable Def ignoring effect to attack |lsnote = 20% chance |bb = Twin-Fang Rage |bbdescription = 11 combo Fire, Dark attack on all foes, probable Weak, Injury effects, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 65% chance to inflict ailments & 90% Spark |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Shadow Flame Breath |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, slightly boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 30% Spark to self, 90% Spark & heals 2000-2500 + 12% Rec |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Demonslayer Crush |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire, Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk, Def of Fire types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% Spark, 250% Atk & 200% Atk, Def for Fire types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Draconic Devotion |esitem = |esdescription = Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = Fills 8-10 BC |evofrom = 61125 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Liomerg2 }}